Traffic control devices, street lights and other equipment supported on utility poles are supplied by wiring contained inside the pole. An access opening or "handhole"is provided in the side of the pole, usually about knee height, for accessing the wiring. Electrical connections, such as terminals and fuse disconnects, may be supported inside the handhole. These handholes are enclosed by covered compartments.
While conventional handhole compartments offer some protection against the elements, there is a need for improvement in the covers for these compartments. More specifically, there is a need for a cover design that resists deformation so that a good seal can be maintained for the life of the cover. There is also a need for a cover that can be opened and closed easily without having to align inside, non-visible components. Finally, there is a need for cover that can be manufactured uniformly and inexpensively.